A Plan Fit to bag your King
by vampire princess liracia
Summary: Mature, lust filled, hard bearing love, a plan filled with lies and swindled feelings, a small mad mind conflicting plotting for a life better then and low life demon could acquire, and for that he would need a king..he needed the king.
1. A meeting Unexpected

SebastianxCiel fic.

Mature, lust filled, hard bearing love, a plan filled with lies and swindled feelings, a small mad mind conflicting plotting for a life better then and low life demon could acquire, and for that he would need a king..he needed the king.

Disclaimer: I do not own and nor will I ever own the characters but the plot is all my own!

Ciel P.O.V

Two deep ice blue eyes, scanned the hot sweaty, blood stenched club in silence, a small delicate arm rested against the sticky bar slim nimble fingers clutching a glass filled with a deep golden liquid ice drenched floating as the liquid swishes from the fingers taping.

The small body attached to that arm slowly jolting from the loud thumping upbeat music blasting through the club, small slender hips jutting from side to side, the tight black shorts skin tight against his tight rounded ass cheeks, deep blue fitted shirt forming and showing off the perfect waist causing the boy to be caught by the eyes of lust filled drunk demons.

Deep blue hair bouncing with the movement of the owners jolting, blood, sweat and deep heat hitting the delicate senses of the small framed owner, and suddenly there it is, the smell the eyes had been seeking all evening since the boy had approached and entered the club, his head swerving quickly in the direction of the rich scent, his eyes gliding through the crowds finally falling upon the object he'd been searching feverishly for, the demon of all demons, Sebastian Michaelis.

The delicate ice berg's of the small demon ling watched his object of his plan with vigor irritation and slight admiration, he shook his head causing his deep locks to shake angrily, his slim fingers lifting the glass to peach plump lips, wrapping them over the edge and gulping back the fowl liquid inside, causing the boy to shudder and close his eyes in disgust, still his harsh but delicate voice still ordered another, once receiving the drink he downed it just as quickly, preparing himself, still watching the demon.

Calculating his plans action course, watching the low life demon lings surrounding Sebastian jutting about seducing him with their bodies, nodding the boy left the sticky bar heading straight to the v.i.p area, stopping abruptly grabbing a passerby, asking for a dance claiming it to be his favorite song.

The demon ling wrapped his small slim delicate looking arms around the older heat stenched demon pulling him close grinding slowly against the poor unlucky soul, closing his eyes he lost himself as he had planned in the music and the moves, only to be jolted by a deep intense stare situated firmly on his tight shorted ass cheeks, twisting his head slowly making it sexual he cracked an eye open slowly as to not make himself obvious and ruin his plan, smirking he had succeeded.

The king was watching him, perfect he finally had his chance, pulling away from the foul smelling low life apologizing by nodding his head, twisting his body in the direction of the plan he slowly raised his index finger waving it back and forwards coaxing the king to him silently his hips moving slowly to the music, entrancing him.

Ice eyes watched as the handsome demon glided from his small group of followers down onto the dance floor, through the little crowd of demons that had surrounded the little frame, pushing them aside forcing them to scatter, the smaller demon jolted and shook as two large strong arms circled his waist slamming their hips together the music changing to a fast body jerking beat.

As the beat grew faster, slowly the two entwined bodies jutted and slammed against each other, ice eyes never leaving fired filled gems, the stare intense and lust filled, alcohol clouding the younger boys mind, and there it was the question he knew was coming.

Sebastian's P.O.V

Sebastian entered the dark club surrounded by a group of hot scantily clad demon lings, stopping and posing with them smirking like he always did, finally bored he pulled away and passed the entranced line of common low life demons, nodding at the bouncer he swerved and headed into the v.i.p area taking his seat, watching the boys indulge themselves on alcohol, dancing for him each trying to win his attention.

Sighing with disappointment bored of the same old boys, his eyes scanned the demon filled clubs, finally his deep red eyes of fire caught the tight wobbling ass cheeks clad in the darkest of black shorts, Sebastian didn't care he stared, stared as much as he wanted until finally the tight slim framed body pulled from the other and twisted his way, and coaxed him from his seat down onto the dance floor, feeling himself push through the crowd he made his way to the boy.

Sebastian's large strong arms circled the delicate boys waist slamming their hips together the music changing to a fast body jerking beat, slowly the two entwined bodies jutted and slammed against each other, ice eyes never leaving Sebastian's fired filled gems, the stare intense and lust filled.

Smirking, Sebastian leaned forwards his husky voice asking the all important question "what's your name boy...I'm sure it's just as fine as you're...frame" he watched as the younger demon jolted and whispered into his ear the delicate shaking voice turning him on immensely 'Ciel...what should I call you...' Sebastian closed his eyes smirking he blew against Ciel's ear "Sebastian...let's not be pungent here and get right to the point shall we?"

Sebastian watched Ciel waiting and smirked as he saw the delicate blush form on the soft cheeks, 'of course Sebastian...and what is the point here?' That did it Sebastian wanted Ciel whether the boy wanted him or not, and he was going to have him.


	2. Twisting ones world to sufice anothers

SebastianxCiel fic.

Mature, lust filled, hard bearing love, a plan filled with lies and swindled feelings, a small mad mind conflicting plotting for a life better then and low life demon could acquire, and for that he would need a king..He needed the king.

Disclaimer: I do not own and nor will I ever own the characters but the plot is all my own!

* * *

><p>Reminder:<p>

Sebastian watched ciel waiting and smirked as he saw the delicate blush form on the soft cheeks, 'of course sebastian...and what is the point here?' That did it sebastian wanted ciel whether the boy wanted him or not, and he was going to have him.

* * *

><p>Normal p.o.v<p>

They stared at each other the clubs beat thrusting them together, ciel shivered gently as sebastian thrust they're hips slowly to the music,  
>chuckling sebastian watched as ciels eyes closed with the feel of his hand sliding from the younger boys shoulders to his hips, holding them in a tight grip,<br>grinding gently sebastian lowered his hand yet again to the boys left leg holding it under the knee.

Whispering gently Sebastian's lips rested against ciels ear "do you...want to get out of here" ciel blushed not expecting the plan to work so quickly,  
>closing his eyes again he nodded softly, taking a hold of Sebastian's hand he followed him out silently not questioning him at all.<br>Pulling softly at the younger demons arm he lead the way slowly out the club nodding silently to the bouncer, sebastian smirked once he got the well known  
>nod of approval, once he'd squeezed them both through the crowd he headed for a small door leading to the stairs for the clubs office.<p>

Ciel watched the interaction between the king and bouncer, looking away he followed sebastian through the door and up the stairs to the office,  
>he watched the older males long lean legs bend and stretch as they made a quick approach to the top of the stairs, a a light filled the darkness telling<br>ciel they had made it to the well known 'office'.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's p.o.v<p>

Smirking I lead ciel into the office glancing to wandering if he knows about this place my lips moving on their own as I pull him into my arms "ok ciel? Are you scared?" Chuckling gently as I watch him shake his head, my left hand gently rose up cupping his left cheek; leaning quickly forwards forcing a kiss on to his delicate plump lips. Moving my lips slowly against him, testing the waters to see if he would catch, my smirk grew once I had the ok to go when his small lips opened up against my own to accept my prodding tongue 'minute your good that this,..Are you ok?' I pulled back to see his reaction pleased with it.

Slowly I muttered to myself, telling myself to slow down the boy is clearly new to this sort of experience, sighing softly to myself yet again I withdrew my kiss. Pulling up straight I forced my reluctant body away from ciels flushed one, settling myself down on the plush red kiss sofa, my eyes watched him, my mouth suddenly taking charge.

'Ciel...why don't you show me how you want to entertain me...I'm sure you have something planned?' My red orbs bored into his ice blue ones waiting for some kind of response, smirking slowly, eyes glancing to his hips as he started to thrust them to the slow music seeping up from the clubs dance floor, and I nodded my approval sipping the scotch I had poured myself.

* * *

><p>Ciel's p.o.v<p>

Sighing I smiled at him not really sure if this was such a good idea, but still I found myself thrusting against the music, my eyes closing slowly allowing the music to take me away, after a few minutes I found myself lost in a world only I could control, once I found myself feeling safe I managed to open my eyes, slowly my hips thrusted to the fazing music, making my way over to sebastian I slid onto his lap front forwards pressing my chest against his, rolling my hips and arse against his groin. I felt myself blushing, my cheeks and neck growing hot, closing my eyes I braced my hands against his shoulders, bending my knees lifting my hips slowing my rubbing, and then without realizing I started to dry hump him, my mind taking over my bodies movements, the desire to have what I want taking over.

Gasping slowly I shook my head pitched forward and thrusts myself against Sebastian unable to stop myself. Leaning back slowly I braced my hands onto his knees lifting up, shivering at the chill suddenly caressing my private parts, shaking my head slightly I managed to keep my mind set on my plan, if throwing myself at him was the only way to getting my plan in action then that was what I was going to do, even if it meant losing my virtue to a pig headed playboy like king sebastian.

Crying out my eyes popping out of my head at the rough attention I was receiving caused my pulse to exhilarate and my heart to slam rapidly against my rib cage, I could hear my breathing go into over drive, I knew he could hear it too, but I couldn't stop it, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop my breathing or my poor heart, and he knew it, he knew that I knew that he knew, and it irritated me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't pull away from him, I suddenly felt myself losing a fighting battle, I knew, my heart knew and my head knew that no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to escape, now or ever, I was trapped and I was well and truly being kept.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Smirking to himself Sebastian quickly took the boys position to his own advantage and unrobed his lower half with a quick slip of the hand, laughing sharply a sneer placed on his lips, showed how pleased he was with the boy's reaction. Ciels face went red with embarrassment, from the sudden realization that he was no longer fully dressed and in a very vulnerable position, sat awkwardly on the demon lord's lap, he yanked himself into a sitting position, digging his dark nails into the older demons shoulders pleased with the wicked groan leaving the lips of said king. Chuckling at the look on ciels face when he let slip the pleased groan as he had felt ciels nails dig deep into his shoulders, shaking his head he grabbed ciels knees and forced him back onto his back with a fierce force.

Ciel screamed out in shock and pleasure as he felt his back slam hard against the wooden table of the office, shaking from the shock ciel let out a small gasps of improvement from the rough treatment he was receiving from the demon king, growling slightly as he heard the low laugh, shaking his head furiously ciel pushed hard at Sebastian's hard solid one, his arms soon going weak and limp, giving up and turning his face away ciel let out a loud groan as sebastian pulled his pink perked nipple hard upwards, his low sultry voice penetrating the thick silence "Like that do you? Hmm let's see...What a naughty boy your being ciel...I like this very much' Sebastian laughed and bit hard onto the nipple he had not moments ago nearly ripped from the boys chest with a swift sharp tug.

Sebastian slowly sucked on the perked pink nib, gently nibbling it with his sharp teeth, letting go with a soft pop, he was pleased with the satisfactory moan that emitted from the smaller boy, chuckling softly sebastian pulled up and stared at the flushed body below him. Relaxing slightly ciel opened his eyes to notice he was being observed, no not observed, stared at, shivering slightly from the intense heat, he lifted his hand up gently cupping Sebastian's cheek, he smiled and leaned up pushing his plump tender lips to the rough chipped bigger lips forcing a hard deep kiss onto them, showing the older male just how much he wanted it, even if he was lying to himself.

Pulling back from the kiss ciel watched sebastian for any signal that his plan of reassuring the older demon had backfired, but relief washed over him, when he was pulled back to the rough lips, closing his eyes ceil felt as Sebastian's larger tongue prodded against his plump lips, asking for permission, giggling slightly ciel teased sebastian before finally allowing the wet appendage to enter his hot cavern. Slowly slipping his tongue in Sebastian pushed his own large appendage against the smaller one forcing a small battle of leadership between them, small gasps of approval floated around the quiet room, hot breathing heard loudly echoed around scarcely decorated room, allowing the only occupants the pleasure of hearing what they both did to each other, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Small hands, large hands, feet, arms, legs and heads mashed together in a hot flurry of movements as both demons bodies danced together in a passion filled trance of body moving against body, moans and groans filling the room , teeth and tongues battling against each other for control and leadership over the appendages. Grunting sebastian pulled back, taking a string of mixed saliva with him panting slightly he thrust once, then twice and a third time deeply embedding himself into the younger demon, shivering as the intense cries escaped his small mouth as I pounded my larger manhood into his small ringed arsewhole, sebastian moved his left hand to ciels left hip, using his right hand to grab the boys own manhood, stroking slowly in time with his own slow sharp thrusts allowing the boy to gain pleasure from both his front and his back, allowing him to gain a quicker enhance towards the orgasm of his life he was about to receive from the older skilled demon.


	3. Help!

Help!

Okay so I have been having amazing reviews, and I have been trying terribly to write a new chapter, and it will be amazing to have some comments and ideas, that I can fly through and that will be able to help my mind go into writing drive!"

Ok so as you can all see I am having wirters block and am in desperate situation for some help with my ideas and thoughts...I am welcoming any idea any one has and will hopefully be incorparting them into my own ideas and story. x

Thank you my amaxing readers!


	4. A plan put into action

SebastianxCiel fic.

Mature, lust filled, hard bearing love, a plan filled with lies and swindled feelings, a small mad mind conflicting plotting for a life better then and low life demon could acquire, and for that he would need a king. He needed the king.

Disclaimer: I do not own and nor will I ever own the characters but the plot is all my own!

Reminder:

Small hands, large hands, feet, arms, legs and heads mashed together in a hot flurry of movements as both demons bodies danced together in a passion filled trance of body moving against body, moans and groans filling the room , teeth and tongues battling against each other for control and leadership over the appendages. Grunting sebastian pulled back, taking a string of mixed saliva with him panting slightly he thrust once, then twice and a third time deeply embedding himself into the younger demon, shivering as the intense cries escaped his small mouth as he pounded his larger manhood into his small ringed arsewhole, sebastian moved his left hand to ciels left hip, using his right hand to grab the boys own manhood, stroking slowly in time with his own slow sharp thrusts allowing the boy to gain pleasure from both his front and his back, allowing him to gain a quicker enhance towards the orgasm of his life he was about to receive from the older skilled demon.

Normal P.O.V

Ciel's eyes rolled into the back of his head, body tense, mind on a frenzy, breathing slowed to a near stop, it paused everything, the music, the tense thrusts, time…time stopped and all that was left was how Ciel's body felt, how the male currently taking place 'inside' of him so to speak, was making his body feel and how he was going to get the damn pervert on top of him, to take him home and keep him long enough to get a reason out of the damn scheme he had thought up, and then, there it was time speed up, his eyes rolled forward, music blasted his ear drums his mind was again filled with the intense pleasures that slammed into him, this was it he felt it, the way his body shacked, the way he just couldn't think any more, that's how he knew, the time was coming, and orgasm so intense it would feel like his whole world shattered into pieces.

He felt it, sebastian knew what was going on in that pretty boys head, he knew the intense thrusts he was punishing the boy with was sending him slowly but surely over the edge into an orgasm so intense and new to the kid it was no doubt going to shatter his world, he felt how the world around the boy slowed to a stop yet seemed to go at a normal pace for him, and he hadn't minded, not at all, because it was all for the look that donned Ciel's pretty angle like face, a devil in disguise, he knew he was but it wouldn't stop him from breaking the kid so much he would never leave, that's just how he liked his toys, shiny new and very much broken.

Movements quickened, breathing heightened, gasps and moans intensified, the heat growing, friction building, and then bang just as the beat picked up the screams escaped small pale round lips and there it was the world shattering orgasm that rocked the smaller demons world so hard he nearly lost his mind, and his lungs nearly collapsed as all the air left them from the screaming he was emitting. Panting ciel felt himself relax, felt the world slowly fall back into place, and just as suddenly that he was filled he was as quickly empty, he opened one eye and peered silently, chest heaving as he watched the 'king' re-dress and down a glass of champagne before turning to him and smirking.

Sitting up slowly he felt the pain, the hard hot pain shoot all through his body, forcing him to suck in a deep breath and close his eyes briefly, finally after a few minutes of awkward pain he managed to relax and again open his eyes. Smirk Sebastian leant back against the side board an empty champagne glass filling his right hand the other shoved in his pocket. The smirk turned into a smile and that's all it took for ciel to grimace and look away he knew it, this was a dumb fucking idea but he needed something and the only one able to do it for him was the damn king himself, so he had no choice what so ever, he was stuck to the plan whether he wanted to be or not and then the voice that pierced his ears even through the sound made it a whole lot worse.

Sebastian spoke up. "So how you feeling kid? Was it a bit much for your first time?" frowning slightly Ciel felt himself stand up and redress, he felt his head shake from side to side and then his lips open and words pool out, "_first time? Are you kidding me I'm not any virgin 'king' bit high and mighty aren't you?' _Ciel turned his head and stared into Sebastian's eyes making damn sure there was a space between them both, so that if the so called 'king' made a move he would have time to make sure the distance stayed a good distance, even if the period time was shirt it would be enough and that suited Ciel just fine. "feisty aren't' you kid? Very nice, very nice indeed" he heard the smirk, he saw the smirk, hell he even smelt the smirk that was on the older man's face, and it didn't disgust him, not too much anyway but it did make him feel a little like he was in too deep. "_No not feisty just hungry, well that's my signal to leave thanks for the fuck old man, was interesting to say the least" _smirking Ciel turned and headed for the door pulling his leather jacket on along with his silver studded gloves, moving his hand he pulled the door open and burst down the stairs and once he hit the bottom he bolted straight across the dance floor and out into the alley past the lines and crowds across the street into the dark holding his head he rested against the wall and breathed the hot heavy air into his lungs.

Laughing at the quickness sebastian looked at his empty glass for a long moment before setting it down and heading back to the club, back to his guards, to the whores seated around hoping for a little something, but his attention was stolen the night was over and he was ready to plan, a plan that would secure his new shiny soon to be broken toy, even if the boy didn't know it. 

3 weeks later.

Sebastian's P.O.V

"What do you mean you can't find him anywhere! What the fuck do I pay you for if you can't even find one fucking demon?" stress that's what I'm under, because I have useless dumbass underlings that can't even find one damn demon. Closing my eyes I rubbed my brow and set the phone down and stared at picture of him I had taken from the club not that long ago, sighing again it finally hit me, the high school, that's where I had to go it's the only chance I had. Standing up I grabbed my jacket, keys and left the study, rushing down to my garage and pulling open my door and speeding out heading for the high school.

Parking up I watched the gate, glancing to the cars clock then back to the gate nodding to myself. "Ok this is it, not long and I'm sure he will be out, damn I hope I'm in the ri…oh yes there he is." And that's when I saw him again, those perfect hips, the soft round lips, blue locks waving in the heated wind, slowly I climbed from my car and leant on the bonnet watching him that's when I heard myself whistle out loud and call his name. "Ciel phantomhive, so that's your name huh? How interesting a high school kid, I'm disappointed you never told me tut tut" laughing I watched as he turned and stared at me like he had never seen me before.

"What? Don't remember me, what a shame I very much remember fucking you so hard you cried…was wonderful very wonderful indeed" that's it the way he made his way to me his face contorted with anger, whispers from his classmates floating around us, it made me giddy with excitement. 

Ciel's P.O.V

That damn annoying voice echoed across the street to my ears forcing them to prickle with anxiety, turning I faced the other side of the road and stared straight at him, groaning I turned to walk away when the question hit me like a tonne of bricks, that was it, my mind went blank, my temper snapped and I turned and stormed across the street towards the tall, dark menacing figure, my face red with fury and contorted in anger, my hand automatically went to his throat and squeezed.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! Why the hell are you even here? What you the all might king infatuated with a high schooler. Damn you're more disturbed then I thought, makes me sick you damn bastard!" I gave him my best glare and gave his throat another tight squeeze not once letting my strength waver even when he showed me the handsome smug look he seemed to wear whenever possible.

That damn smug look it had haunted me since that night, and now here I was stuck inside the bastards fucking car, sighing I stared out the window and watched as the streets passed us by glances to him mumbles looks away sighs. "uuh where exactly are we going…sir?" watches him silently closes an eye then opens it again "_my place of course, where else do you think?"_ sighing I looked out the window and watched as everything went from city to rural and then into private land. 


End file.
